


[VID] When Brakes Get Wet

by thatfangirl



Category: Code Name Verity - Elizabeth Wein
Genre: F/F, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirl/pseuds/thatfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>We close our hands on the metal bars, open our mouths and sing out loud to each other.</em> A tone poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] When Brakes Get Wet

  
Password: SCOTTISH  
Download: [MKV](https://mega.co.nz/#!TAdX2YzZ!Qg_O_i0myl59objhNdyOGEQNMJdZiGmQFBY5dUq2kjg) (12.4 MB)

Code Name Verity is a book, which made vidding it rather tricky.

Source is primarily The Edge of Love (2008), plus clips from Les Femmes de l'ombre, [The Gentle Sex](http://anonym.to/?http://archive.org/details/TheGentleSex1943), World War II In HD Colour, and the following amateur videos: [Flight in a Tiger Moth](http://anonym.to/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvToxd-Mh1M), [Motorcycle on the back roads](http://anonym.to/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9WxzP2hCmQ), [Norway to England on a Bicycle](http://anonym.to/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhANP9GUFxs), [Spitfire Formations](http://anonym.to/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pio9oeSMiO8), and [WW II Biplane Flight_a view from the cockpit](http://anonym.to/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8ADfVEiY50).

Music is "When Brakes Get Wet" by Julie Doiron, off her album [I Can Wonder What You Did With Your Day](http://anonym.to/?http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001UEZ4FQ/).

Thanks to [Zarxrax](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_myprofile.php?user_id=1332) for their [H.264 GUI](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/guides/avtech31/zarx264gui.html), which made compressing a breeze. Additional process notes at [my journal](http://thatfangirl.dreamwidth.org/134161.html).


End file.
